


Bringing Out Your Colors

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2019 [17]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Femslash February 2019, First Dates, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Ringo mentions that she'd like to try out some Primp Town fashion, and Raffina is more than delighted to help.





	Bringing Out Your Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019's twenty-second prompt "Shopping."

"I’m all done! Now, what do you think?”

“You’re beautiful.”

The words popped out of Ringo’s mouth. Raffina blinked as she stepped out of the changing stall, her smile etched on her face. Ringo froze, feeling the very air suffocate her as she tried comprehending what she had just said.

When she offhandedly mentioned she’d like to shop in Primp Town, Raffina immediately lugged her over her shoulder to Oshare Bones’ shop. She hadn’t expected to be bombarded with colorful fabric and eccentric designs lining every row, shelf, and rack. Eagerness slipped between the cracks of Raffina’s poised explanations. Behind talking about the history of fake elf fur blouses and how she helped Oshare design a set of sportswear for the spring season, Raffina’s enthusiasm kept Ringo smiling, basking in the sincerity of her love of clothing.

Yet, she hadn’t expected Raffina to look so wonderful in a dress for Oshare’s upcoming summer line. The soft, pale blue dress complemented by the baby blue cherry blossom resting in her hair gave her an angelic glow. The satin pink bow and ribbon around her waist meshed well with her cool hues, and the frill trim sashayed out with each twist, trailing with the loose yellow ribbons on her shoulders.

Anyone would say she looked beautiful. She was like a strong model, flashy for a Puyo battle while also maintaining her elegance. In her midsummer dress and lace ribbons, Raffina became the most stunning girl Ringo had ever seen.

A spark ignited in her brain, forcing her to realize the situation she created. Ringo reddened like a true apple, heat coursing through her body. Her mouth flopped open, and she searched for something to say only for a keening, ghostly whisper to spew out from the back of her throat.

Raffina played with her long locks of pink hair as her cheeks darkened. She cleared her throat, her normal arrogance swiftly returning. “Why-why, thank you! I know I’m an inspiring girl, but having it said to my face really enforces it!”

Chuckling, she curled a few stray scarlet hairs behind her ear. “Y-yeah, that’s one way of putting it.”

Smoothing out any creases in her dress, Raffina tilted her head. “So, Ringo, let’s start looking for something you’d like.” Stepping forward, she hummed and glanced at her casual attire. “Vest, skirt, Puyo barrette, it’s all very comfortable and functionable when you want to study, but let’s get you into something more-” She clapped her hands and winked. “-diligent! I know just the clothes.”

From his spot behind the register, Oshare watched the girls flounce between the racks. A knowing smile played on his jaw. Resting his phalanges to his cheek, he snickered under his breath as Raffina gathered familiar clothes for Ringo to wear.

“Uh, would this really look good on me?” Ringo asked as a helpless victim to Raffina nudging her into the adjacent changing room.

“Yes, yes! I’m certain of it. In fact, it’ll be your best studying outfit yet.” Raffina giggled, closing the blinds and leaving her to try on the clothes. Sighing, she stepped away and fiddled with a petal that threatened to fall out of the flower.

“My, my, you two are hitting it off,” Oshare called, and she grimaced, the sound of his voice like nails against a chalkboard.

“Oh, hush. I don’t need the fashion police impeding on my…” She coughed and set her knuckles to her cheek. “...my, you know, company.”

“Is that a new word for ‘date?’”

Her own garbled gasp caused her to flinch. Her shoulders hitched to her earlobes, and her mouth quirked into a scowl in a meager attempt to regain her composure. Clenching her fists, she stomped towards him and opened her mouth to retort, raising her finger to his face. Only silence echoed between them, each still and waiting for the other to make a move. Raffina’s red face grew hotter, and Oshare’s tittering reached a full-blown laugh, earning a confused hum from Ringo in the stall.

“Ah, you remind me of myself and my lover from way back when! We danced around the issue just like you two are.” He waved his hand. “Also, those clothes you picked for her? Raffina, you aren’t fooling anyone. Matching outfits are for couples only.”

“I picked them out because I know they’d look good on her, and that’s so! I don’t need a musty bag of bones criticizing my fashion sense.” Huffing, Raffina raised her nose in the air and turned away. Stomping back to the stall, she fidgeted with a loose ribbon and glanced at the creaking wooden floor. “Also, you should really think about remodeling. It’s getting too old in here.”

“I’ll think about it when you admit this is a date.”

“Oh, you-!”

“Ta~da~ta~da! What do you thi~ink?”

Ringo’s short song snatched Raffina’s attention. Jerking her head towards her, she let her mouth fall open in uncharacteristic shock. Normally, she would have scolded herself for looking so inelegant, but before her was someone entirely grand.

She wore an outfit that matched one of Raffina’s. It was sleek, a orange sailor uniform with a high white collar and trim which flared out in the back. Her purple bow placed perfectly in the center of her chest brought out the rich hues of her emerald eyes. Her arm warmers, an accessory she would never wear, fit snugly on her and flared out by her wrists. The fake glasses resting at the tip of her nose provided a determined angle to her features.

“Kind of...different,” Ringo said, grinning, “but it’s pretty cool. What do you think?”

“Oh, stunning! Charming! A delight!” Raffina smirked. “As expected of a beautiful girl wearing the clothes I like!”

Ringo giggled. “Back to back beauty, huh?”

“Of course!” She threw her arm out, her voice a bit higher as hot pink burned her cheeks. “A-after all, we beauties, fashionable and strong, must stick together!”

“What a roundabout way of asking her out on another date,” Oshare interjected.

“This does not concern you! Keep your noseless face out of our esteemed business or we’ll just not buy anything from you!” Quickly patting her cheeks, she cocked her hip out and frowned. “If you please.”

Sighing, Ringo fiddled with her arm warmers. Primp Town fashion was certainly different, but it brought out a new version of themselves in front of the other. As Raffina bickered with Oshare over prices, Ringo glanced at herself in the full length mirror back in the stall and smiled. She was certainly going to accept another date with Raffina and maybe pick up a few more styling tips on the way before she went back to Suzuran.


End file.
